


clair de lune

by hellsun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a bit nostalgic, basically just comparing everything to the moon, i just wanted to write min & ji making out under the moonlight, kinda metaphorical, listen to clair de lune by claude debussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsun/pseuds/hellsun
Summary: Minho and Jisung’s relationship is much like the moon’s presence.





	clair de lune

Minho sat himself down on the couch, running his palms over his face. He could practically feel the creases from stress and the under eye bags from his pure exhaustion beneath his own fingertips.

It was nights like tonight, nights where he validated his own moments of self pity thinking about how overworked he was, that all he wanted was a form of relaxation, any escape to relieve himself of the never ending piles of stress and fatigue and just the absolute burdens in his life. 

Minho just wanted to stop all the absolute chaos in his life for a single second.

He quickly grounds himself before his own thoughts overbear him, and he instantly thinks of Jisung. 

The Jisung in his life that’s so bright, so warm, and the pause in his life that he so desperately craves. 

Jisung is an angel on earth to Minho, an entity that’s deserving of all things the universe has to offer.

“Min? I didn’t know you were home.”

Minho hears that soft voice, that soft voice that’s only present when the moon reveals herself and seemingly slows time like dripping honey.

“Are you okay, Min?” The shuffling of bare feet against marbled floor can be heard, one of the softest of sounds in Minho’s cold house.

“C’mere, love. I just wanna hold you,” Minho’s voice sounds tired even in his own ears.

Minho closes his eyes for a second before he feels a weight on his lap and soft lips teasing at the corner of his mouth. He can feel Jisung’s tiny smirk against his own lips. 

“Hey stop don’t tease me,” Minho drags out his words lazily, giggling in that cute way that only his Jisung can be the cause of. 

“But it’s fuuunn Minnn,” Jisung always finds a way to turn a bad day into a memorable one.

They’re still giggling when Minho leans in and kisses those soft lips. They fit together so perfectly that it’s beautiful, and Jisung melts right into it the way he always does so beautifully. 

Minho gently takes Jisung off his lap, and Jisung lets him. They’re so used to doing this every night, it’s an engraved routine in their own heads.

Minho’s hovering over Jisung. Hands on his tiny waist and fingertips grazing the most sensitive skin underneath the softest oversized shirt.

Everything about Jisung from his heart to his shirts are undeniably soft all around the edges. A being so gentle he requires a soft touch that only Minho is capable of, even with his own heavy hands that carry endless burdens. 

Lips are then against the empty canvas of skin on Jisung’s neck, instantly navigating towards a certain spot that only Minho knows of. 

When he hears a soft whine leaving soft lips and feels a small shudder beneath his own palms he knows he’s accomplished something. 

He leaves a mark blooming on his skin, right on the juncture of his neck. Minho stares at it for a second before he dips his finger into the mark, pressing into it and rubbing it. It feels almost poetic touching a painting he himself painted against an expanse of sun kissed skin.

He hears that same little whine come from his boy beneath him.

“Min...” Jisung can’t seem to form a sentence, it’s so different from his usual self when the sun is present. But the moon has her ways of easing even the most loudest of beings and turning them into putty in her presence.

Minho moves his hands back underneath Jisung’s shirt and lifts it off his head, feeling the goosebumps on Jisung’s skin against his fingertips. 

He rubs at the sides of his waist, kisses right above his belly button as he places his palms on Jisung’s spine, making him arch so beautifully underneath him. Body pulled taut like a bowstring. 

The moonlight paints Jisung’s skin, making everything appear as if it’s in black and white and grey. Minho pulls back and admires the sheer beauty of his Jisung in front of him, arched like this for only his fortunate eyes to try and memorize how he looks against him. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open, a pretty blush evident against his cheeks. He looks so beautiful.

“Minho… Please kiss me…” It’s almost as if it’s a prayer breathed into thin air. The oxygen they breathe and the moonlight they’re under share their secrets with them.

“Anything for you. You’re so beautiful,” Minho cups his face, admiring his round eyes that resemble the moon herself in a way. So bright yet so gentle under the right touch.

“You’re eyes… they kind of look like the moon,” Minho almost whispers it out, not really meaning to. 

Jisung flashes a small smile at Minho, and it's so bright, so different and such a contrast from the moonlight drunken haze they’re in.

“Is that a good thing, Min?” 

“Of course it is… the moon is so beautiful,” Minho breathes the last word right against Jisung’s mouth, lips moving against each other in a practiced way only they know.

Tongue dips beneath pretty pink lips. Minho’s searching for all the answers he already knows of.

They both sigh into it, almost in unison. A perfect metaphor for their life, differing in their own aspects yet still so in synch. Much like the moon and the sun, never present in each other’s wake yet working so seamlessly together.

Jisung pulls on his bottom lip, and Minho giggles quietly at his eagerness.

“Hey don’t laugh when we’re kissing!” Jisung’s giggling now too, the sounds of their mixed laughter resonating throughout the house. 

“I can't help it you’re so eager baby,” Minho kisses the apple of Jisung’s cheek so sweetly.

“Min ‘m tired,” Jisungs eyes are already fluttering shut, body so pliant as it’s consumed in exhaustion too.

“Me too love,” Minho forgot how tired he truly was. Jisung has that effect, making him forget all of his burdens.

They both end up as tired limbs against tired limbs, intertwined perfectly and fitting together graciously like a beautiful puzzle. 

“Jisung, I love you… so much angel,” Once again the moon seems to take the words right out of his mouth and coat them in her own affections.

“I love you too Min,” Jisung whispers it right against Minho’s chest, and Minho feels the words seep right through his being.

The moon works so graciously, turning things of black and white and grey into sweet dripping honey.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you finished reading that thank you sooo much, it truly means the world to me. this was my first ever fic so don’t be too mean. also i truly recommend listening to any piece by claude debussy when reading minsung because why not ;)


End file.
